Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning
Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning (also known as Baldi's Basics for short) is an indie, 1990s-throwback, "horror-type", surrealistic edutainment game by mystman12. On July 24, 2018, a Kickstarter was launched, made to have Baldi's Basics be a full game. After the game's Kickstarter successfully reaches over above $50,000 goals ($61,375 by 2,176 backers), the full game itself start its development and scheduled to be released on either late 2019 or early 2020. It is currently confirmed that the full game will have the Here School as a towering building (referencing the children's book series Wayside School) with a usage of an elevator, over currently 25 new characters (such as Dr. Reflex, an unnamed character that can only move without being observed, and another unnamed character based on the dead meme) along with 10 returning characters, randomly generated maps, new subjects, additional events, new items, field trips, and plenty of more new features. It is also confirmed that the item inventory will have 5 slots instead of just 3 while having a separated inventory to keep Quarters. On August 12, 2019, a public demo was released to play some upcoming features included in the full game. The Kickstarter exclusive demo will be available in September 2019 to those who donated 30$ or up to the game's Kickstarter. Summary The player is a student at Baldi's Schoolhouse, whose goal is to collect and fill out seven notebooks scattered about the campus (each notebook containing 3 math problems) that their friend had left in the school, but cannot get them himself due to "eating practice". The only problem is that a few questions are unsolvable because they're written in indecipherable language, and Baldi gets so mad over failing students that he feels the need to hunt them down like the survival horror monster he really is with a ruler in hand. Meanwhile, there are other entities in the school that try to hinder your progress, such as a jump-roping girl, the school's principal, a giant talking broom, a bully, a sock-puppet, and a hug-loving cyborg on wheels. Inspiration Pulling "the game is not what it seems" gimmick, the main inspiration of Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning is '90s edutainment game genre which includes titles (such as Sonic's Schoolhouse, I.M. Meen, 3D Dinosaur Adventure, etc.), with the maze-like location based on Windows 95 3D Maze Screensaver, and few art-styles and themes referencing the work of PilotRedSun, a YouTuber known for creating weirdly surrealistic animation videos. Its rogue-like elements for randomly-generated levels are inspired by the 1991 Sega Genesis game Toejam & Earl. Besides items and environments, the surrealism for the styles of characters that appear as either 3D models, cropped photos, drawings, etc, with lack of stylistic unity are most likely based on the Cartoon Network show The Amazing World of Gumball that also uses multiple different variants of styling for the show's characters (hand-drawn, 2D, CGI, puppetry, stop-motion, etc). Either it's also the game's inspiration or merely a coincidence is not known. Category:Video Games